


There Are Better Ways

by Kateis_Cakeis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur has magic, Canon Era, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic Revealed, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateis_Cakeis/pseuds/Kateis_Cakeis
Summary: Arthur had dealt with a lot in his life. Amongst training as a knight, he had managed to keep his magic hidden from everyone around. Only the druids he spoke to knew, but he hadn’t seen any of them in a long time.And goodness knows, when Merlin came on the scene, Arthur was suspicious of his fate. Or, in other words, his destiny.It was only a shame that knowing led to their downfall.





	There Are Better Ways

Arthur was sure he never wanted to hear of an Afanc again. The damn creature had killed too many people in the lower town. Although, one good thing certainly came out of the endeavour. Arthur knew now, he was certain. There was no fault in his thinking. And through this, he became incredibly irritated with how one situation went down, or how careless it had been.

Yes, he knew. He knew too well. And he was prepared to say that he knew, for he hoped it would help.

So when Merlin was busying around Arthur’s chamber, after waking him up, Arthur scrambled to the middle of the bed, sitting, cross-legged. He watched as Merlin sorted through his cupboard, picking out his clothes. His eyes settled softly on Merlin, almost in sympathy. He understood the pressures, understood what Merlin was going through.

He knew he should take his chance here and now, so why not?

“ _Why don’t you pick the red tunic?”_ he echoed in Merlin’s head.

Instantly, there was a crash as Merlin went tumbling down. He swiftly got up to his feet, ignoring the cupboard and instead stared at Arthur. “Did you just–?”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

He raised his eyebrows. Did the prince really just say sorry? And apparently, he had magic too? What was going on in the crazy world. “How did you know?”

“An inkling.” Arthur pushed himself off the bed, glancing out the window which let the brightest light in. “I know of your other name. I wasn’t sure it was you until recently.”

“My other name?”

“I used to go on rides which were actually trips to visit the druid camps. I leant of our destiny there… They call you Emrys and they call me the Once and Future King.”

“I know of some of our destiny.” Merlin wringed his hands, still trying to work out what was going on. “The dragon under the castle told me.”

“Oh, really? He once called me down there and only stared at me.” Arthur shrugged, smiling reassuringly as he glanced over Merlin’s nervous posture. “I suppose you have questions?”

“I’m curious about your magic.”

“I was born with it. I only know of spells because there are hidden books in the library.” He sat on the edge of his bed, scrubbing his face. “I honestly don’t know how I’m still alive.”

Merlin sat next to him. “Does anyone else know?”

“A few of my nannies did but… I couldn’t control my magic as a child. Each and every one of them burnt for me. I rarely tell people about my magic… but it feels right to tell you.”

Merlin’s mouth quirked upwards for a second before a frown settled in. “You’ve never told Gaius?”

“No. Why would I? He would tell my father.”

“He wouldn’t. He’s the only one who knows about me. My mother sent me here so he could teach me.”

Arthur turned to Merlin, his eyebrows shooting up. “I always thought because he is close to my father, he would tell him.” He shrugged. “I suppose, after seeing what he’s doing to Morgana, I feel glad he doesn’t know about me.”

“What is he doing to Morgana?”

“The nightmares she has, some of them come true. She’s a Seer, I’m certain of it and Gaius must know of this. He’s keeping her magic a secret from her.”

“Oh.”

“I’ve never had the guts to tell her myself… It’s hard enough keeping my own magic secret.” He smiled through his own sorrow. “What about you’re magic? You’re Emrys after all, the greatest sorcerer to ever live.”

Merlin laughed at the destiny side. Being called Emrys felt strange enough, never mind the whole ‘greatest’ sorcerer thing. “I was born with mine too. Could move objects before I could talk. Eventually, people in the village became wary of me and my mother sent me here.”

“To a place where you could die?”

“Really, she sent me to my destiny.” He knocked Arthur’s shoulder and Arthur smiled brightly. He quite liked having Merlin around. It was as if a weight was lifted when he was around.

“It’s daunting, isn’t it? We’re meant to do so much together. Uniting lands, returning magic…”

“It scares me. I didn’t know coming here meant all of this.” He gestured vaguely. He had only been there a couple of weeks and so much had happened already. A revengeful witch, snakes on a shield and a disease causing elemental creature. What was next? Poison? Probably.

“You’ve already done a good job at keeping me alive.”

“Oh, is that the first praise I’ve gotten out of you?”

“Well, if you were less of an idiot…” He smirked as Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Says the ass.”

Arthur chuckled and playfully shoved Merlin. He felt this was a beginning, now that he knew the ‘something’ about Merlin that he couldn’t put his finger on before. Although, it was easy to feel the feelings bubbling up inside like a relentless violent force that couldn’t be stopped. Every time he sent a look Merlin’s way, a spike of warmth shot up within him. He felt himself getting attached and he had most certainly never been this way with anyone before. Especially not so quickly.

The result of the two knowing of one another’s magic allowed for a new dynamic to form. One where trust was easier, more secure. Where one could go to the other for reliance and a second opinion. Things were far more out in the open. Although, sometimes it was hard to communicate between each other.

One of the those ‘sometimes’ happened to be within the same week, with a poisoned chalice. Before Arthur could process what was going on, he was out of Camelot and in the woods.

As he led his horse through the Forest of Balor, it was impossible not to hear the crying of a vulnerable woman. He tied his horse to a branch as he approached the woman, feeling a strong need to help her in some way. The scratches and bruises upon her skin looked to be fresh, as if she had just escaped from danger.

“Hello? Are you alright?” he said but when she was about to speak, a creature roared behind him. A cockatrice. “Stay back.”

Knowing he could hardly go up against the beast without his magic, he led the thing away, out of the sight of the woman. They were far from any village and he hardly wanted her to be scared of him. He wanted to ensure she was alright and having magic could scare her away, into more danger. So as he moved, the woman, Nimueh of course, followed stealthily, to see.

Though, her eyes widened as Arthur’s sword lit up in a blue as he struck the cockatrice down. It screeched in the hold of the sword, landing with a thud as it breathed its last breath. Arthur stepped back, his sword flying out of the creature and into his hand. Nimueh understood what she couldn’t before.

“Emrys and his Once and Future King… Of course…”

“What did you say?” Arthur asked, approaching her.

“Arthur Pendragon. You are more than I gave you credit for.”

“What?”

“I believe now, in the future you are destined to create. But may I ask, how do you survive your father’s grasp?”

“You saw… Look, it’s not–”

“Oh, Pendragon, don’t worry. I’m a High Priestess of the Old Religion.”

“Your people still exist?”

“I am one of few, one of the last.”

“And you were here to kill me? Until you saw my magic?”

“No, you will not die at my hand. I was merely here to prevent you from saving the boy.”

Arthur gritted his teeth. “Why would you poison him?!”

“I did not realise his destiny, but now I do.” She glanced to the opening of the cave. “Go. Continue on your quest. But be warned, Prince, I _will_ return to Camelot again. I _will_ kill Uther someday.”

“Then I will stop you. Murder should not be our way.”

“You do not know what I lost! Dying is the least he deserves!” Nimueh roared, clenching her fists.

“I know he deserves it... But we can not be as bad as him. I understand what you must have gone through, it’s unimaginable. But I have watched many of my own friends die because of the laws, knowing well that if my father knew of my magic, he would kill me too.”

She cast a sympathetic eye over him. “Save your destiny, Prince. You will need Merlin.”

“Believe me, I already know.”

From there, it was easy to get the flower. While the gap between him and the flower was large, this time around, the ledge was not about the fall from under him. It was actually quite sturdy when magic wasn’t making it collapse. With a bit of climbing, the flower was in his grasp.

On his way back to Camelot, he sensed that his father would have put in precautions for his return. With the use of his magic, to let him see, he was a hundred percent right about that. Guards were stationed outside the citadel, surely awaiting his arrival. He was hardly going to let himself be arrested, too much was at stake. He had too quickly let himself become attached to Merlin, even before knowing he was a sorcerer, he felt a connection to him. He supposed that it was to do with their shared destiny but perhaps there was more to it, something the druids never spoke of.

As he snuck his way into the castle, avoiding every guard he came across, he rushed into Gaius’s quarters. He wasn’t wasting any time, Merlin was his single priority.

“My Lord!” Gwen exclaimed as she noticed Arthur. “Every guard in the castle is looking for you.”

“I know.” He moved towards Gaius, taking out the flower, handing it to him. “Do you know how to make the antidote?”

“I believe so.” Gaius went over to his bench, placing the leaves in a bowl, crushing them down. But as he worked, a realisation hit him. It couldn’t be done, the antidote needed more than only the leaves.

Arthur pulled up another chair to Merlin’s bed, taking his hand into his own. “Just hold on a little longer, Merlin.”

Gwen turned to Gaius, noticing his lack of movement. “Why have you stopped?”

“The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote.”

“But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could.”

Arthur shook his head. “Forget the laws, Gaius. Use magic.”

Gaius furrowed his brows. Arthur, the prince, someone who hated magic– Didn’t he hate it? After all, he went on missions to track down sorcerers. Though, in saying that, there were whispers that Arthur never did anything to attack the sorcerers, letting his knights do it all. But it wasn’t because he was scared, he seemed insistent on giving the people a chance. Nobody spoke of that in front of Uther, not that he would believe them. He was convinced Arthur was a hater of magic. That he knew of the evils.

“Sire, you would have me break the laws?”

“I would have you save Merlin’s life.” He locked eyes with Gaius, completely ignoring that Gwen was there and witnessing all of this. “I am not my father.” His eyes lit up with gold and all the candles in the room glowed brighter. They dulled as the blue returned to his irises. “Make the antidote.”

Gaius could only nod, returning to the bowl in his hands. Gwen stared between Gaius and Arthur. She knew of the stories that Gaius had used magic long ago but knowing that Arthur used magic too, sent a weird feeling throughout her. A wary one. Of course, she would keep quiet. Knowing that the prince not only endorsed it but used it himself, made her feel as if magic was only saw in a bad light.

Gaius lifted the bowl, preparing himself to speak the spell, to use magic for the first time in a long time. He closed his eyes, sensing for his buried deep power. “ _Seópan ærest wearð feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dom. Dreamleas gebad he gewann langsum_.”

As his words trailed off, he opened his eyes, seeing the potion bubble and effervesce. As the fizzing calmed, the green liquid swirling, the potion was ready. He picked up a small vial, pouring the antidote in.

Arthur smiled lightly, squeezing Merlin’s hand. “Almost there, Merlin. Just hold on.”

“Hold his nose,” Gaius said, standing over Merlin. Gwen pinched his nose while Gaius prized his mouth open, pouring the still hot potion in. Merlin stirred at the feeling, through his fever and shallow breathing. But his fingers curled around Arthur’s hand, holding tightly as the antidote made it into his system.

Yet, he stilled. His fingers fell limp, scaring Arthur half to death. Gwen listened closely, putting a hand slightly above Merlin’s mouth. She trembled as she drew her hand back suddenly.

“He's stopped breathing.” She stared at Merlin, her eyes darting about his face. “What's happening? Gaius?” She turned to him, holding her hand to her chest.

Gaius put his head to Merlin's chest, terrified. Surely, he couldn’t be dead? He had so much more of his life to live. It wasn’t meant to end this early. “His heart has stopped.”

A guttural wail left Arthur’s throat as his grip on Merlin’s hand tightened. His head dropped as all energy left him. “No… Please, _no_ ,” he whispered, unsure of what to do. Everything within him burnt, making him want to scream.

“He’s dead…?” Gwen asked, making sure, disbelieving. They had even used magic. Shouldn’t that mean Merlin would be fine?

“I’m… afraid so.”

Gwen put her head in her hands, allowing herself to cry while Gaius placed a hand on her shoulder, his own sadness hitting him in waves.

“Why do I feel like you all think I’m dead?” Merlin said, weakly.

Arthur’s head shot up, grinning brightly as if he was the sun. “You’re alive!”

“No, I'm the ghost that’s come back to haunt you all.” He turned his head to Arthur. “Especially you.”

“Seems like something you would do.”

Merlin found the energy to laugh and grin back at Arthur. He glanced to Gaius and Gwen, smiling at them too. “Erm...what happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine.”

As they explained all that had happened in the past few days, Merlin gained strength in leaps and bounds. He sat up, understanding all that Arthur had jeopardised for him. All that Gwen had done, neglecting her own duties to tend to him. And all Gaius had risked by preforming magic on the potion. But it all made sense, the people around him were his friends, people who he cared for, no matter how short a time he had been with them.

Gwen soon scurried away to tell Morgana the good news while Arthur stayed, just happy to see Merlin alive. And Merlin had been curious about that. He had to beg Arthur to let go of his hand, reassuring him that he was alive and well enough. Even though they shared a bond through their magic (and shared a bond through destiny and their souls), he couldn’t help but think there was more to it. Why else would Arthur be so insistent that Merlin needed to live, other than one word, one feeling, one unexplained by science? It had to be that, but for his own sake, for now, he kept that little titbit of information close to his chest.

As Gaius cleaned up the area, feeling a new burst of energy from his magic, he couldn’t stop thinking about one thing. “Arthur,” he began, “why did you never say that you have magic?”

Arthur, for the first time in the last hour, tore his eyes away from Merlin. “You are my father’s closest friend. I thought– I believed you would tell him… I was scared.”

“You think he would execute you?”

“I am no exception to the rule. I never have been. I don’t want to die at that tyrant’s hand.”

Merlin looked over Arthur with downcast eyes. “But he loves you. He wouldn’t kill you.”

“But I am what my father hates. He’d sooner marry a troll than accept me.”

“You can’t believe that.”

“But I do. I have seen my father kill people who are close to him, even if they preformed better kinds of magic. It would be dangerous to assume that I would be treated differently. He would kill me, without question.”

Gaius sighed. “I’m afraid you might be right, Arthur.”

“Is that why you keep Morgana’s magic a secret, even from herself?” Arthur snapped. While he felt glad to know Gaius was on his side, he felt bad for Morgana. Not only that but he felt protective over her, they had grown up together after all. A brother and sister.

“I fear what Morgana would be like if she knew.”

“She needs to know that she isn’t alone. She _will_ find out about her magic one day, possibly when she loses control. We have to tell her.”

Merlin nodded along. “I agree. She has a right to know, it’s her life.”

Gaius leant against a bench, using his hand to keep him up. “I only want to protect her… But you do both have magic yourselves, perhaps you could help her through it.”

Arthur smiled ever so slightly. “It would only be right.”

With another sigh, came another question from Gaius. “How did you manage on your own, Arthur?”

“There are spell books hidden in the library. I used to read them as a child when everyone had retired for the night. Doing that helped me cope and my training as a knight helped me in controlling my magic. I only ever use it in last resorts.” He shrugged, glancing away. “I’m lucky to the Prince of Camelot. No one would suspect me of having magic. That’s how I managed.”

“You two better stay safe. You will be the death of me if Uther ever finds out.”

Arthur stared at Merlin, almost making him promise when they made eye contact. “He won’t. He can’t.”

After Merlin had recovered fully, the two found time in their hectic days to go visit Morgana. The sooner they told her about her magic, the sooner they could all rely on each other to learn. While Arthur had spent his childhood learning spells from many a book, Merlin and Morgana hadn’t had the same experience, but they needed to know all they could. Learning was the first step.

With a knock against her door, Morgana opened it to see Merlin and Arthur looking definitely off.

“And why do you two look as if the whole world is weighing down on you?” she asked, letting them in.

“Maybe it is,” Arthur said, gesturing to Morgana’s table. “I think we should sit, Merlin and I have something to tell you.”

She narrowed her eyes at them, but did as Arthur asked, her curiosity taking over her. “What is it?”

“Your nightmares… some of them come true, don’t they?”

“Yes… You know this, not that you believe me.”

“I do believe you, because I know why it happens.”

“You do?”

He took a breath. “Morgana… there’s no easy way to say this but… You’re a Seer, you have magic.”

She fell back against her chair, closing her eyes softly. “I thought there was something wrong… Goodness, I…” She launched back up, staring at Arthur with wide eyes. “Why would you say this? Won’t you arrest me?”

Arthur placed his hand halfway across the table, hoping it would add reassurance. “I won’t arrest you because I have magic too.” He turned his palm over. “ _Beþrāw sé geþyll_.” The air around his palm darkened as it swirled into something akin to a tornado. After a few seconds, the air fell and returned to the surroundings.

Morgana felt herself smile at seeing the small act of magic. “And Merlin?” She turned to him, wondering why he was there.

Merlin looked to the bowl of fruit on the table. As his eyes burnt with gold, the bowl lifted up, floating happily in the air. Carefully, he set it back down.

Nodding, Morgana smiled. “I’m not alone?”

“Of course you’re not,” Merlin said. “Although, neither of us are Seers.”

“But…” Arthur began, glancing to Merlin, “Merlin here is said to be the most powerful sorcerer to ever exist. He and I share a destiny, to return magic and unite the land. I am the Once and Future King, whatever that means, and Merlin is Emrys.”

“I still don’t understand that name,” Merlin said.

“Do you think I understand mine?”

Morgana lightly chuckled. “They’re more titles. I would say Once and Future suggests that you will be more than just a king of our time. As for Emrys, it sounds like an honour, and most likely has a meaning behind it.”

Arthur turned to Merlin. “See? This is why we need Morgana.”

“Of course you need me. You’re both useless without me.”

It’s was only a few days later when the three organised a time to meet up and discuss magic. Gaius had warned Merlin, saying the lot of them needed to be more careful but he ignored him, which was probably for the best. After everyone had gone to bed, Merlin and Arthur found themselves back in Morgana’s room. It was the safest place to talk about that kind of stuff, people didn’t tend to barge in on Morgana.

“I was thinking, we’re all at different points with our magic. Wouldn’t it make sense for us all to learn at once?” Morgana said as they all sat around her table.

Arthur leant forward. “Merlin and I were talking earlier, Gaius gave him a grimoire and I know where all the spell books are in the library. I think we’re better off all teaching each other rather than one teaching another.”

“Agreed,” Merlin said.

“Since it’s your destiny to protect me, Merlin, I think we should all start on healing spells.”

“Okay. Do you know any good books?”

Arthur smiled with glee. “I can assure you, there’s plenty in the library.”

Morgana furrowed her brows. “How did so many survive?”

“They’re cloaked to look like other, normal books.” He reflected on his past memory, finding joy in it. “The first spell I truly mastered was putting the cloaks back on them.”

“Huh. Didn’t know you can be clever,” Merlin said, resulting in a glare from Arthur.

“Where is best to learn, do you think?” Morgana asked. “Uther freely walks into mine and Arthur’s chambers at any time.”

“My room?” Merlin suggested. “It’s small but it could work.”

“What about Gaius?”

“He knows about us three,” Arthur said, his eyes sympathetic towards Morgana. “I’m sorry he didn’t tell you sooner.”

“Well… It’s good to know I have true friends.”

“We’ll all be there for each other, I know that much.”

The three certainly felt at home with one another. They had all been born with their powers, they couldn’t help who they were. That aided in creating a bond between them. Every few days or so, they would meet in Merlin’s chambers. Arthur brought a bunch of books with him that tended to be titled with something boring like, ‘different types of soil’ or ‘the science of glass’. To some people, they wouldn’t be boring and with the magic cloaking it, you would read that very subject. And without the magic, you would have spell books chockfull of handy spells. Offensive, healing, showy and anything you would ever need. It was clear that Arthur knew the books like the back of his hand by the way he flicked through them. He knew roughly where everything was and especially knew what each book was for. He was most certainly far too excited to be sharing the books with Merlin and Morgana, as for too long they had been locked away.

Learning was a little hard when it came to some spells. Naturally, they had to set up scenarios in order to use them. Such as, one of them slicing their finger open while another uses a healing spell. It worked well enough for what they had. Forbidden lessons with a forbidden art was not an easy feat but it was doable. And they were trying their best.

Soon enough, a new friend was on the scene. Lancelot. The days passed with everything seeming normal, until, it was found out that Lancelot was faking being a nobleman. That made Merlin and Arthur rather upset as they had tried so hard to use their magic to get the document right. But, soon enough, it was obvious to the good noble Lancelot that Merlin and Arthur had magic, for they had slain the griffin by enchanting Lancelot’s lance. He heard of course but promised not to tell anyone. They knew the noble man would carry on proving himself and they were glad for the friend they had made. If only they had more time with him. They definitely could use another person who knew of their magic and accepted them for it. Even with them having each other and Morgana, it was still a lonely way to live. Never being your true self to the public eye.

“I can’t believe how far we’ve come with the spells,” Merlin said, fluffing Arthur’s pillows one morning.

“I’m surprised that out of the three of us, you’re the worst at healing.”

He shrugged. “I’m not _that_ bad.”

Arthur smiled. “Practice makes perfect, as they say.”

“We’re having another lesson tonight, right?”

“Yeah. We all need to learn that sleeping spell.”

“Morgana already knows it off by heart.”

“She can’t execute it well.”

“True.”

Their morning ritual of speaking about upcoming learning was halted by the blaring warning bells. Both Arthur and Merlin sprung into action, heading to the door, where a guard had already approached, totally out of breath from running about the castle.

“The King requires you in the council chambers, Sire. There is a beast attacking the lower town.”

Bursting into the chambers, Uther was already crowded by knights informing him on what was happening. Gaius was also there, to help determine what the creature might be. Merlin moved to the side of the room while Arthur approached the table, catching on to the conversation that was taking place.

“People are saying it has purple feathers and icy blue eyes,” the knight continued, acknowledging Arthur with a nod.

Uther turned to Gaius. “Do you know of this creature?”

“No, my lord. I haven’t heard of such a beast.”

Arthur glanced to where Merlin was. They hadn’t quite got to the ‘many creatures of the world’ books yet. But the looks Arthur was giving Merlin was informative enough. He was confident in his thinking, he knew what the animal was. A childhood worth of reading did not go to waste.

He turned back to the conversation, looking to his father. “I’ll have all the knights prepare. The best way to take down this creature is to lead it to the courtyard, away from people.”

Uther nodded. “Then that will be all for now.”

The lot of them headed out, towards the armoury. Where armour would be securely fitted, and better weapons would be located, with the addition of shields. As everyone was rushing there, Arthur and Merlin were free to talk without anyone hearing on accident.

“It’s a purapertin,” Arthur said, like the know it all he was.

“A what?”

“A creature that has defining purple feathers and blue eyes. Its claws could tear a person in half and it carries venom in its teeth. It originates in the far north, it’s a long way from home.”

“Remind me that we are in dire need of a lesson on bizarre, dangerous creatures.”

Arthur smiled. “Noted.”

“Best way to deal with it?”

“Slash it in its stomach. It should be easy enough.”

“Don’t get too confident.”

Arthur sent a worried glance Merlin’s way, but it dissipated soon enough. Confidence or arrogance, whichever it was, Merlin was aware it could all go wrong very quickly. Albeit, his time in Camelot had been rather short, yet in that time, he had seen more than he ever needed to see. And he had protected Arthur far too much, even though the idiot had his own magic. (Though, he often told Merlin that using magic was too dangerous in the field and that he preferred to fight with his sword). Merlin happened to be the ultimate backup to any situation.

Once the evening settled in, the purapertin was cornered off in the main square. Its purple feathers shined in the sunset, making them look more gold. Its teeth were certainly sharp, a bit like fangs, but its claws were solid, seeming to be unbreakable. The thing was smaller than a griffin but larger than a cockatrice, spelling out death with its gaseous breath.

Arthur and the knights stood in a shield wall with spears pointing out. They inched towards the creature, trying everything to keep it calm to kill it. But it snarled and rushed towards them, headbutting them and breaking apart their shield wall. As they all sprang back to their feet, the creature started swatting. Knights flew left and right, banging against the ground. Some tactically jumped out of the way but after a few times of doing so, they wore out.

Merlin watched cautiously from the side-lines, while Uther watched from the doors, keeping an eye on his son. Both wore expressions of worry, waiting with baited breath for Arthur to make his move.

Which happened to be a flawless one. His mobility in his armour was good enough to roll in-between the legs of the purapertin. It looked around trying to spot him but yelped as Arthur’s sword cut into its chest, moving all the way down to its stomach. He swiftly withdrew his sword and darted out the way as it staggered and trembled, about to collapse.

True to form, Arthur couldn’t get out of it scot-free, he never really did with these things. When the purapertin went down, one of its legs swiped out, catching Arthur in the process. The razor-sharp claws cut deep into his torso, he fell down in an instance.

Merlin rushed over before he had a chance to process what he was doing. He collapsed by Arthur, who gasped in air, struggling for breaths. The wounds were deep, they oozed with blood. The luscious red liquid split out onto the stone.

“I can’t– heal,” Arthur chocked out, staring at Merlin with the eyes of ‘this is it’.

Merlin stared back, refusing point blank. “I’ll heal you.”

“No…”

“If I don’t heal you now, you will die.”

Arthur leant his head back, his vision swirled with dots. “They’ll… see.”

“I don’t care.”

“All– right...”

Merlin delicately placed his palms against the wound, or as much of the wound he could cover. Closing his eyes, he reached his magic, feeling its strength. “ _Þurhhæle dolgbenn_.” His eyes glowed with such a bright gold that anyone looking would see so clearly. But this mattered more than his life, more than anything.

Arthur’s skin repaired itself, growing over the slashed open flesh. The blood that pooled around the wounds sunk back in like it had never left. When the magic was finished doing its work, it had barely left a mark. All that lay in place of the wounds was bruising, something that would fade. It was one less scar to have.

He looked up to Merlin, with a faint smile. Merlin helped him up to his feet, steadying him as they both got up from the ground. The two were locked in a gaze, something so consuming that the only reasonable thing to do was to kiss, the moment was perfect. Except, it wasn’t, as a sudden voice of anger rippled through the air. 

“Seize him!” Uther shouted, guards rushing up to the two. They broke out of their gaze and Arthur stood in front of Merlin, blocking the guards from taking him.

“Father! What are you doing?!”

“He _just_ performed a healing spell, brought you from the brink of death! He’s a sorcerer!”

“He saved my life!” he roared. “He should be rewarded, not arrested!”

“Stand aside, Arthur. And stop being so childish.”

“He healed me. I would have died if it wasn’t for him.”

Merlin placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. Instantly, several swords were unsheathed. “Arthur, no. It’s alright.”

“I…”

“Take him away. Ignore my son.”

The guards moved around a now motionless Arthur, firmly grasping Merlin. They practically had to drag him away as he stayed staring at Arthur, who tried to reach out to him, only for Uther’s stern glare to shock him into submission.

“I won’t let you kill him,” Arthur said as he watched the guards pulling Merlin towards the dungeons.

“He broke the laws. There is nothing to be done.” Uther whisked away before Arthur could argue any more.

But Arthur couldn’t leave it at that, how could he? Many had died within Camelot’s walls, Arthur had witnessed many of them burn, lose their heads or hang. Watched as he could do little to help them. Perhaps he helped in delaying the knights, so a sorcerer had time to escape, not that they often did. And maybe he cast spells to make burning on the pyre less painful. But he couldn’t do either of those things with Merlin, he wouldn’t let it come to that. Arthur wasn’t going to let his destiny go. He couldn’t. He would rather die himself.

Ah, yes. The perfect plan. Condemning himself. His only chance was to let Uther see, to show him. Or else, he really would die alongside Merlin. For his father was not an easy man and not someone to be betrayed.

He burst into Uther’s chambers, fists tightly clenched at his sides. “You can’t execute him.”

Uther looked up from his desk, where he had been signing papers. “Don’t be ridiculous, Arthur. He is a sorcerer and was nothing more than a servant in the first place.”

“While that may be true, to kill him, is to kill me.”

Before Uther could open his mouth to call Arthur a child, he extended his hand. “ _Leoht_ ,” he whispered delicately, a small sphere of light appearing in his hand. A peaceful magic, one to light up the world. A hope in a darkness. But it was performed in front of a merciless force. A man who couldn’t even appreciate peace. “I was born with magic, Father.”

Uther was frozen, rage boiling up inside. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the light, even when it faded away, he stared at where it had been. “How…?”

“I don’t know. Do you not remember the many maids that died due to being sorcerers? They were protecting me.”

“All those women were protecting _you?_ A _sorcerer?”_ The word came out like it was poison. Perhaps this was a losing battle. “Why? _”_

“They were protecting me from **you**! Every instance I used magic because I couldn’t control it, they took the blame, because they knew, they _knew_ you would have me killed.”

Uther withdrew his sword, pointing it towards Arthur as he stepped forward. “You are an abomination! An enemy!”

“I am your **son**!”

“You are no son of mine!” He pressed the sword to Arthur’s chest, yet, he didn’t fight back. Instead he held up his arms in a surrender. Staying calm was his only option.

“You’re really going to execute me? If _I_ have magic, doesn’t that show it can be good?”

“It shows that you will plan to overthrow me one day.”

“I would never.” Arthur scoffed. “I should have left with the druids. At least then I wouldn’t have to stand by and watch people like me die to your hand time and time again.”

“You are merely a mistake. Something I regret now. Ygraine should be here with me, not you.” He stared Arthur down. “You will burn on the pyre with this Merlin of yours.”

Arthur shuddered. Was his own father truly going to kill him like the rest? Like the people he had come to know only for them to be found out and burnt. Like all the people who had been hunted down without mercy. Like every other sorcerer, like he didn’t matter, like he wasn’t his only **son**.

Led by the sword, everyone saw. From servants to knights. A few times in the past, Arthur had been landed in the cells to be taught a lesson, but the way Uther paraded him down felt final. Like the prince had done something he couldn’t return from. No one but the guards would know the reason, for the time being. And all the looks he got from people stung like hell because they were scared, somehow. Maybe rumours had spread about how the prince had defended a sorcerer, a friend.

As the two walked through the dungeons, Arthur still being guided by the sword at his back, he glanced in to one nearby cell. Inside, Merlin was being beaten to a pulp by a couple of the guards. The other guards kept there heads down, not wishing to get involved, but when Merlin let out a shriek of pain as a solid boot connected to his head, time stopped.

It was instinct, pure instinct. Arthur hadn’t meant to do it, but there he was, the only one moving in a world of statues. He stepped away from the sword gently, finding it hard not to spit in Uther’s face. Nevertheless, he snuck into Merlin’s cell, helped by the fact that the door was open slightly. He crouched down by Merlin, placing a hand to his shoulder.

Merlin shuddered and jolted, afraid of another hit, but all he saw was a frozen man and Arthur’s eyes glancing over him. The wounds were immense, scary even. Blood seeped from his nose, his mouth and even his head. There were red marks all over his arms, ready to become bruises and a fresh black eye. Anywhere at his stomach was tender. It was horrifying.

Merlin launched himself into Arthur’s arms, hugging him tightly. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and they both buried their faces into the other’s shoulder. They stayed like that, with time frozen. They needed so much more than a hug. They needed to get out, to leave and be free. To get as far from Camelot as humanly possible.

“You have to start time again,” Merlin whispered into Arthur’s hair.

“Not yet… They’ll hurt you again.”

“I’ll bear it…”

Arthur closed his eyes, tears falling. “I’ll find a way to get to you.”

Merlin shook in his arms, but Arthur felt a nod anyhow. As Merlin positioned himself back in the line of fire, Arthur made his way out of the cell. He looked back, however, seeing Merlin in his vulnerable state. It burnt a fire within him. He wanted to fight, wanted to kill the guards harming Merlin. Yet, all he could do was return to the end of the sword, time beginning again.

“Oh, I see the guards are following my orders.”

Arthur clenched his fists, still walking forward. “ _What?”_

“I ordered them to beat your Merlin until he can’t stand up. From the healing magic we all witnessed, he’s powerful. I want him unable to use his magic.”

“You _bastard_.” He tensed all his muscles, trying to stop himself from lashing out. He was shaking with all his rage.

“Hm, I thought that would get a reaction out of you.”

“No prisoner should be harmed.”

“But that isn’t why you’re angry, is it?”

They arrived at the cell Arthur would call home for the next several hours, he supposed. As he was certain when it would come to sun up, both him and Merlin would be on a pyre, awaiting their deaths. Uther shoved him in, sheathing his sword as he locked the door. Arthur turned around and glared at his father, wishing it was him who was being beaten to a pulp.

“You’re angry,” Uther continued with a smirk on his lips, “because you’re far too attached to that boy. It brings me joy to see a sorcerer like you looking so destroyed. You can’t save each other now.”

Arthur said nothing, instead his eyes watched as his father turned on his heel, walking briskly away. Once he was gone, Arthur let out a breath, collapsing onto the solid, uncomfortable bed. He had tried to be strong, tried to have the courage not to want everything that should be his one day in pieces. He searched deep for his magic, bringing embers from the torches and sending them towards the guards who were beating up Merlin. When they arrived, they hit against the attackers’ skin, like something was pricking them over and over. At the sound of a cell door closing and being locked, Arthur was satisfied. Merlin was safe for the time being.

After around an hour, Arthur felt it was time. He shouted for the guards every two seconds, until one arrived, boring into Arthur. He was a sorcerer, after all, and the prince at that. So many conflicting thoughts were happening within the minds of these guards.

“Let me see Merlin.”

The guard folded his arms. “And why would I let you do that?”

“If I don’t clean his wounds, he’ll be dead before he makes it to the pyre.”

“Aw, well, we can’t have that, can we?” The guard eyed Arthur. “What’s to say you don’t just escape?”

“My magic is not nearly as strong enough with my amulet and Merlin is too weak to use his.”

“Ah, right. I suppose you are still the prince, at least for tonight.” He reached for his keys. “Don’t make me regret this.”

“You won’t, I promise.”

The guard led Arthur to Merlin’s cell, trusting that the prince wouldn’t dare to try anything. While the guards weren’t trained as harshly as the knights were, they still could pack a good punch or stab, which Arthur knew. That meant the risk was off the table. While the guard wasn’t cruel, he still pushed Arthur in to the cell, locking it as quickly as possible. There was still respect there but there was far too much fear too.

Arthur stumbled as he was pushed in but collapsed by Merlin anyway, kneeling at his side. Merlin had pressed himself up against the wall, keeping his knees to his chest. Considering the solid bed, the floor was bound to be more comfortable. He sent a grateful look and Arthur replied with a smile.

“It’s good to see you,” Merlin said. He would have smiled if his entire face didn’t ache like all hell.

“It would be much better if we weren’t in this situation.” Arthur tore off a bit of his tunic, using the fabric to dab at the blood around Merlin’s face. “But it’s good to see you too.”

“How did you get in here?”

“I told the guard that my magic isn’t strong enough without an ‘amulet’. He bought it, far too easily.”

Merlin coughed, his ribs throbbing with the pain it brought. He gazed at Arthur wistfully. “Why did you do this…? Getting yourself arrested.”

“I thought… I don’t know what I thought. I don’t want you to die and I had no other choice than to show my father my magic… Obviously, he didn’t react well. And he had you beat up to gain a reaction from me.” He cast the piece of his shirt aside, lightly touching Merlin’s face, checking a few wounds. “At least now, you won’t die alone.”

“You shouldn’t have done that for me.”

“Merlin– I…” His hands stilled. Instead, he moved to cup Merlin’s face. “I can’t lose you.”

“Why… not?”

“Because–”

But he thought better than explaining. He placed a delicate, teeny tiny kiss upon Merlin’s lips, just to test. To see if Merlin felt the same. Not even a second passed before Merlin pulled Arthur back into a kiss. This time around, there was nothing delicate about it. And there was literally no time to waste. Their arms curled around the other, getting as close as possible. They only stuck to kissing, finding it too difficult to go any further in the environment they were in. No, kissing was alright, it was okay, it was enough. To kiss, to touch, to be close. They could deal with that, for now.

Even if it wasn’t their last night, breaking out wouldn’t be possible until the guards were slipping into sleep. So, kissing it was.

“Nice to see I’m right as always,” a voice said from the other side.

The two jumped apart, knowing exactly who had interrupted them. Morgana. She stood there with her flowing dress and her neat hair, being all perfect. Really, she should have been asleep, but then, when had Morgana ever followed general rules or practices?

“How did you get down here?” Merlin asked, it was the only thing he could think of, considering the two were in there for sorcery and definitely were forbidden from having visits.

“I used the sleeping spell. Those guards won’t wake for an hour.” She rolled her eyes. “Anyway, that’s not the point, why are you two still here?”

“I can’t leave,” Arthur said. “Where would I go?” He looked to Merlin. “You could go.”

“And leave you? No way.”

“You two are idiots,” Morgana said, almost shouting. “You’ll die if you stay and I won’t allow it.”

“We would be hunted till the end of our days. I don’t want that,” Merlin said. “I was supposed to die on my own.” He whacked Arthur’s arm.

“Hey! I wasn’t going to sit there and do nothing.”

“So you decided to go tell your father about your magic?”

“Shut up!” Morgana yelled this time. “You’re both going to die. How can you deal with that?”

“We have one night to live, that’s enough,” Arthur remarked, Merlin nodded along.

“Fine…” She smiled solemnly at the two. “I’ll miss you both. You’re good friends and people.”

“We’ll miss you too,” Merlin said, as he and Arthur smiled back.

Morgana hesitated for a second before running off, back towards her chambers. Merlin and Arthur looked to each other. They hardly wanted to die but Arthur wouldn’t go, and Merlin wouldn’t leave him. Dying together was their only option. Besides, who wanted to live a life on the run? Never knowing if or when the knights would find you.

“Merlin… you really won’t go without me?”

“I won’t leave your side. We’ll do all of this together.”

Arthur grasped his hand. “Then let’s do everything we can for our last night.”

They carved engravings in the walls (with the use of magic) to say they had been there. They used stones to mark out games on the floor like noughts and crosses. They had a blast with that, even getting a guard to join in with a round or two. The guard only won one round since he had no strategy and was outnumbered.

Soon, it came to a point where they were exhausted but didn’t want to sleep. So when no guards were near, they preformed a few spells to keep themselves entertained and awake. They had deep conversations and discussions about nowt. They stayed off any subject of death, even though they could escape right that second, or any second really. But what good would running away do? Uther may be setting an example, especially since Arthur’s life was on the line, but his execution could spark a rebellion. It had the chance to change things.

Towards the hours leading up to dawn, Merlin and Arthur had taken to dancing. There wasn’t space to dance properly but they tried their best, holding the other and swaying. It was close enough to dancing. As guards passed by, they raised their eyebrows but continued on without saying anything. The ones on duty were certainly becoming more empathetic as the night went on. Merlin and Arthur weren’t showing their fear, they were embracing it and making the most of the rest of their lives.

Then light shone through the small window slit, like the unrelenting force it was. It poured into the room, greeting the two. Saying ‘hello, nice to see ya, but it’s time to go’. And it ripped at their hearts. One night was not enough, it wasn’t, and they were scared. They were only young, still just boys in the eyes of their time. They weren’t ready to die. Weren’t ready to die because of their actions in the last twenty-four hours.

Merlin latched onto Arthur’s hands, pressing his forehead against Arthur’s. “What’s the spell to make the fire less painful?”

A single tear ran down Arthur’s face. “I’ll take care of that, don’t worry.”

Their cell door rattled as a guard unlocked it. He waltzed in with rope and fabric in his hands. “Turn around, I have to bind your hands and blindfold you.”

“Why?” Arthur said, furrowing his brow, breaking away from Merlin.

“To prevent you both from using your magic.”

The two glanced to one another but turned around regardless. It seemed fair enough, considering Arthur had said he had been born with magic and Merlin had brought Arthur back from the brink of death. As their sight was blinded and their hands were tied behind their backs, they reached out towards the other. Their fingers brushed and with the wiggle room they had, they held hands the best they could.

The guard titled his head at the action. “Hm. We’ll lead the way.”

Two more guards came in, grabbing Merlin’s and Arthur’s arms. Guiding them through the many halls. Although there were many turns to go outside, the guards pushed on, taking them up sets of stairs. Throughout the excursion, Merlin and Arthur kept loosely holding hands, hoping not to lose the other in their lack of sight.

A set of doors were closed behind them, the two could feel the presence of people around them. An audience, perhaps. Then their legs were kicked out from under them, making the two kneel on the ground, blinded and restricted. They weren’t outside, that was for certain. But wherever they were, it couldn’t be good.

“Arthur…! Merlin…! Welcome to your trial,” Uther bellowed.

Ah. The council room, of course. Uther sat in his seat, with Morgana by his side. She kept a straight face, but her eyes showed the most spectacular fear. Her friends were before her, not only that but _Arthur_ was before her, a criminal now. If he was arrested for magic, then she had no hope in getting through to Uther. Most of the audience had visibly flinched when they saw Merlin’s face, battered and bruised with some dried blood in places. Gaius could only stare with a sadness, knowing he should have tried to protect the two better. 

“Why? Why are you prolonging this?” Arthur asked, still grasping Merlin’s hand, squeezing, adding reassurance. Because what else could he do in that situation?

“I can’t let you die, _yet_. You may have something planned.” He chuckled. “I see your attachment to this boy has only strengthened, Arthur.” He stood, glancing to one man in the audience of people. “The truth potions, please.”

The man darted over to the two, gesturing for the guards to open their mouths. With brute force, they shoved their jaws open and the man poured a pinky liquid in. Both Merlin and Arthur grimaced, trying their upmost best not to choke and spit the potion back out. An upside to the situation was, the potion didn’t taste awful.

“Take Merlin outside, I want to question Arthur first,” Uther said.

“Yes, Sire,” one of the guards said, picking Merlin off the ground.

Arthur tried his best to hold onto Merlin’s fingers for as long as possible, but they soon slipped from him. His head dropped as he listened closely to the footsteps, the sound of boots slightly dragging, the bang of the doors. He knew the time for questions was there, but he was afraid of his answers. The what ifs swirled in his head, utterly unstoppable.

“You’re a sorcerer?”

“Yes,” he said bluntly, resulting in many gasps around. Some of the audience actually covered their mouths, the shock of the blatant truth hitting them in waves. Gaius could only stare, trying to show no wavering emotion. Still, his eyes showed fear. Meanwhile, Morgana hoped with all her heart that there was a way out of this.

“And do you have any plan to take over Camelot, to kill me?”

“You deserve a lot, Father… But I would never kill you, nor take over Camelot. The people would never accept it.”

“Surely you hate me?”

“Hate is perhaps too strong a word. You have killed many sorcerers, people like me. Children, babies. I grew up around that, knowing you would kill me too.” He scoffed. “And look, here is the proof. I don’t hate you, but I don’t love you either.”

Uther flinched at that, sitting back down. The audience noticed too well what affect that had on the tyrant king. “Why did you show me your magic, if you knew this is what it would come to? You could have let me live in ignorance.” That surprised no one, of course Uther had executed so many, but Arthur was his son, his only son. He was allowed to want to still be blinded by lies.

“And let Merlin die for healing me? No. I _had_ to show you, it was all I could think of. And now we’re here… It didn’t have to be like this. It didn’t.”

“Why do you protect that boy so much? You have defied me several times for his sake.”

“We share a destiny. I need him at my side.”

“Elaborate?”

“We are said to be two halves of the same whole. Our souls are joined. Our destinies are intertwined. I’d rather die than lose him.”

“Do you love him?”

“Yes, with all my heart.”

“What would you do if I sentenced you to death?”

Arthur grimaced at the mere thought. “I don’t care if I die. But Merlin must not, he is part of this world. It can’t lose both of us at once.”

Uther furrowed his brow, not understanding if the meaning was metaphorical, arrogance or the real truth. “Bring in the boy and take my son outside.”

Arthur jolted as the guards picked him up, but he went freely. As they made it out the doors, he felt Merlin’s presence. It was too tempting to reach out but with his bindings, all he could do was listen to the footfall.

As Merlin was shoved back to the ground, Uther confidently stood up. He circled around Merlin a few times, getting a good look at all his cuts, bruises and wounds.

“I see the guards beat you up well.”

“Can you ask me questions instead of bringing up what you ordered them to do?”

“Do not speak to me like that!”

Merlin lifted his chin. Somehow, the audience had a feeling that it was Merlin who was in control. “Speak to you like what? You are no king to me.”

“And is Arthur a king to you?”

“He would make a better king than most. He’d be a better king than you.”

“Why do you have so much confidence in him, _sorcerer?”_ Ahh, there it was. The way Uther spat the word made both Merlin and Morgana squirm. She knew it could have been her in the firing line as well.

“He may be an ass… but he is brave and kind enough. He cares about the people, _all_ the people of this kingdom. Given enough time, he would make a strong king. Destiny makes me certain my confidence is not misplaced. Serving him is an honour.”

“And do you have any plans, to kill me or to take over Camelot?”

“No. Since I arrived here, I’ve been protecting Camelot. I’ve saved Arthur’s live a few times now, helped to kill the griffin terrorising the people and killed the Afanc. The last thing I’d want is to rule, it’s daunting. And killing you would make me as bad as you. I am not as bad as you.”

Uther bared his teeth as anger brewed within him. “You do not get to say that! I could never be as bad as a sorcerer!”

“Many innocents have died in your fight to rid the world of its defining force. According to destiny and the land itself, you are the worst person to ever exist.”

“Shut it! Shut! Up!”

“You asked me a question. Do you think I’d answer like this without the potion?”

Uther turned around, collapsing back in his chair. Morgana barely stifled a smirk. All the while Gaius was trying not to have a heart attack.

“One last question. Do you love Arthur?”

“Yes, with every fibre of my being.”

Uther pinched his nose. He was in an impossible position. “Bring in my son.”

Side by side, kneeling on the ground, hands behind their backs, stuck in the darkness of blinded sight. All in all, a good day, no?

Nothing was good. Uther was showing more emotions in this one trial than ever before. Gaius was ready to cry. And Morgana stared, scared out of her mind for the two. No one was good, even the audience were conflicted and saddened. It had been one hell of a trial. Nothing ever seen before from two sorcerers.

Uther stood once more, with tears daring to form at his eyes. “You may have protected Camelot, you may have saved each other, and you may have had good intentions. But you are both still sorcerers and normally, that would mean execution. Not today, it doesn’t mean that today. From what I’ve heard, I’m prepared to show mercy.” He lifted his chin, closing his eyes. “I hereby exile you both from the city of Camelot. You can set foot in the kingdom, but you must never return here, or risk execution.”

The audience gasped and murmured, while Morgana and Gaius let out sighs of relief. They felt grounded once more, their fear subsiding. Merlin and Arthur let out their own breaths of relief, reaching for each other once again.

“Release them from their blindfolds and bindings. I don’t think they will attack, if they know what’s good for them.”

The guards nodded and easily released the two. With their sight back, they cast a look over the people in the room. Emotions were high, that much was clear. But the two had a remorseful expression about them, Arthur was going to leave his home and Merlin was going to leave a place he was just getting used to.

It wouldn’t be easy on either of them. Or their friends.

“When shall we leave by?” Arthur asked.

“Tonight.”

He nodded and both him and Merlin left the room immediately.

They packed. They got bags, got their things, and they packed. They were truly going to leave. Arthur chose a few of the library books he wanted to keep, while Morgana had custody over the rest. Gwen helped Merlin to pack away a few things, even giving him a piece of fabric she had discarded from making a dress. It would make the perfect neckerchief, she told him.

With bags donned and horses gained (generously given by the king), Merlin and Arthur stood in front of their friends. Gaius, Gwen and Morgana. Merlin hugged the three goodbye, while Arthur hugged Morgana, nodded to Gwen and shook hands with Gaius.

Out in the forest, Arthur led the way. Because the place they were going would allow them to be themselves without much worry. At least for the time being, before a plan was surely needed.

A knock on the door of a grand house.

An older man at the door.

“Hello, Lord Beryl,” Arthur said, smiling.

Beryl broke out in a grin, the green pendant around his neck glowed with joy. “Come in, come in. I suppose you wish to settle here and be yourselves?”

“Yes.”

“Then feel right at home.”

 

**~~~**

“I have another letter from Morgana!” Beryl called from the bottom of the stairs.

The letter was swiped out of his hands by air and he only tutted before heading towards the kitchen, making up some breakfast.

Meanwhile, the letter burst into a room, hovering above Merlin and Arthur, who had been cuddling peacefully in bed. The letter opened itself, allowing the two to read it. As the words sank in, the two bolded up and immediately got ready. The letter fell to the bed, with one word very clear upon the paper.

‘ **NOW** ’

Morgana was not being patient. Something was going down. Perhaps a plan? Maybe something worse. Who knew? Well Merlin and Arthur did, because as soon as they thanked and said goodbye to Lord Beryl, they were out the door and on their horses before anyone could say execution.

As they rode into the darkling woods, a woman in a blue cloak approached them. She smiled through her hood, pushing it down as the duo noticed her.

“Welcome back,” she said.

Arthur straightened up. “It’s good to be back, Nimueh.”

“What’s happening, _exactly?”_ Merlin asked, spurring his horse forward, seeing Camelot in a fine state.

“The trial of our time.” She winked and got them to follow her. “Uther is going down, the right way. No murder is involved, just a healthy dose of magic from Morgause and a persuasive Morgana. You know how those two can be.”

Merlin’s eyes widened. “Yeah.”

“I mean… just think about last Yuletide…”

“We agreed not to mention that.” Arthur scowled at Nimueh and she only smiled.

“How have you been over the last year?” Merlin asked, genuinely curious.

“I’ve been good.” She turned to them, with a devilish grin. “I’ve been itching to kill Uther. At least I’ll see him fall in one way.”

“Then let’s go see Uther fall,” Arthur said, his eyes dark with determination.

In the council room, Morgana sat in what was once Uther’s seat. She kept a straight face and a level head as Uther was forced to kneel before her, handcuffed in rope. Morgause stood to her side, standing tall as she held a truth potion firmly in her hand. But this was a potent dose, enchanted by magic. Ready to let the truth seep.

Morgana, looking all regal, stared down at Uther. “This man is under suspicion of killing hundreds of innocent babes, children and adults for simply being sorcerers and for no other crime but that. As you will see today, the Great Purge and the ban was born out of guilt! He admitted it to me in secret, not knowing that I have never held the same views as he. It is time for Camelot to see the light once more.”

“I hope you weren’t planning on starting without me, dear sister,” Arthur said as he strolled into the room.

Uther looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening as he saw Arthur so confidently make his way over to the spare chair to the left of Morgana. He sat in it, like he had never left, with Merlin standing to his side. The two had immaculate clothes on, as good as any of the garments Arthur once had before his exile. Nimueh made her way through the audience, standing at a good angle to see Uther’s face fall completely as he saw her.

“Is this an overtaking?” Uther asked, his face going stone cold, like he was capable of no emotion.

“Yes and no, _Father,”_ Morgana said, smirking at the gasps from the people around. “Morgause, the potions, if you will.”

A forced open jaw, down the hatch and smug expressions. Time for justice was arriving quickly. Uther grimaced as the potion flooded through his system, gaining control of his mind, letting only the truth be spoken.

“Arthur, will you be so kind to start questioning the man?”

He nodded and stood, gaining control of the room. “Tell us about my birth and how that led to the Great Purge.”

Uther deflated as tears began to collect. “Ygraine… She couldn’t conceive. I asked Gaius to go to Nimueh, to see if magic could help. It could. She warned me, Nimueh warned me a life would be taken but I didn’t listen. I _needed_ an heir. So I went ahead without telling Ygraine the whole truth… When you were born, Arthur… she died. And I couldn’t blame myself, it hurt too much. There was only one culprit. Magic.” He tears suddenly vanished as his demeanour changed. “Magic was what caused my wife to die. I was convinced Nimueh knew, it was all her fault. I did all I could at the time, I banned the practice of magic and executed anyone who was a sorcerer. I turned dragonlords against their dragons, I got powerful sorcerers to kill high priests and priestesses. I didn’t need proof, I just needed them to die. I needed magic to die. But I never succeed because my own _son_ is a sorcerer.”

Arthur, Merlin, Morgana and Morgause had flinched at the descriptions of the purge. Hearing it from the horse’s mouth somehow made every story so much worse. Nimueh and Gaius, on the other hand, closed their eyes at the reminder of those days.

And the audience?

Well, they were scowling or murmuring or generally looking angry for believing the lies of a grieving man.

“And what about the children of sorcerers?”

“I drowned them. I drowned any child who could be a sorcerer. I deliberately rushed druid camps so that the women and children could be killed. Each and every child who could have had magic had to die.”

“Do you regret what you have done?”

“I have protected this kingdom. I don’t regret that.”

“Then you have not only admitted to wrongfully killing hundreds of people, you have admitted to murdering the vast majority of who you killed. The only just action we can take is to execute you.”

Morgana put up her hand. “Before we send you to your death, I have one last question.” She stood as Arthur sat. Circling around Uther, she made him uneasy. “I’m your daughter, correct?”

“You are.”

More gasps escaped the audience. They had become stunned and unsure what to feel.

“Thank you.” She looked to the guards. “Take him away.”

Out of the lot of them, only Nimueh and Morgause watched as the axe came flying down. Frankly, it wasn’t an execution Morgana, Arthur or Merlin could watch. For one, Merlin couldn’t bear to see them in the first place. And Morgana and Arthur couldn’t watch their own father die like that, no matter what he had done.

At the age of twenty-two, Arthur would be a young king indeed. Morgana had decided it was his right to rule, as it was his destiny to. She was more than happy with being the heir and seen as the princess she was. The ban on magic was lifted swiftly enough after the trial as no one had a disagreement with it. It had been unjust anyhow. In turn, this allowed Merlin to be Court Sorcerer, while Morgause and Nimueh went back to the Isle of the Blessed, to revive it.

Magic came bouncing back.

And a new light came over Camelot. Like the clouds of a true evil had left. Like Uther’s death and the unity of sorcerers made the land brighter and far happier.

Oh, and let’s not mention how much time Merlin and Arthur spent together. Well, the servants definitely mentioned it. And so did everyone else as people would see them sneaking a kiss in the hallway, or holding hands during meetings. They tried to be subtle, or secretive but that didn’t really work out for them. Not that anyone minded, they imagined Merlin would end up being the king by the king’s side one day.

But for the most part, that was it. With attacks on the low down as magic was legal and Uther was dead, Camelot flourished. Many laws had been changed, especially to do with the knights as Lancelot was now one of them. Things were changing for the better.

The freedom they all had, to be themselves, to be where they needed to be. It was thought impossible before it happened.

But they were free. And the people had accepted it.

There had been a just end to a cruel reign.

For they took a better route.

A better way.


End file.
